Hydrostatic holding devices have been used for a number of years for holding work parts as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,756 (May 8, 1956) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,559 (July 18, 1972). The present invention is directed to an improved holding device which has zero deflection. This type of device can be used for supporting loads which are to be machined or for supporting machines where it is necessary to have zero deflection to maintain accuracy.
The present hydrostatic holding device to be disclosed includes a gripping sleeve with a special exterior sleeve surrounding the gripping sleeve to receive and distribute pressure on the gripping sleeve.
Additional features and objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with the manner of making and using it, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the carrying out of the invention.